Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) are devices that convert an analog input signal to a digital output signal, e.g. for further digital signal processing. ADCs can be found in many electronics applications such as broadband communication systems, audio systems, receiver systems, etc., where ADCs translate analog electrical signals representing real-world phenomenon, e.g., light, sound, temperature or pressure, for data processing purposes. For instance, in light detection and ranging (LIDAR) systems, optical sensors such as e.g. photodetectors are provided for measuring light incident thereon, and these sensors may generate an analog signal. The analog signal would then be provided to an ADC as input to generate a digital output signal for further processing.
Designing an ADC is a non-trivial task because each application may have different needs in performance, power, cost and size. Improvements in an ADC design are always desirable.